


Something wicked this way comes

by CustardCreamies



Series: Blood Ties [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Vampire!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: It's All Hallows Eve and Jack is excited to show off his Halloween costume to Sebastian.





	Something wicked this way comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/gifts), [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> So I had this little idea and then it just sort of grew on me and I decided it needed to be written. 
> 
> Just a disclaimer: This fic is not canon to Robothead's Vampire Seb AU. She has just kindly allowed me to play around with the amazing world she has created. <3 This is also for HistoryGeek in the hope it makes her smile. 
> 
> If you're confused by the reference to vampires in this fic, it's from this movie here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djrrskjfYF0

October arrives in the Paddock pretty quickly and soon the long dark nights are here and there’s a sharp chill to the air.

One race weekend lands on All Hallows Eve and there’s a definite sense of fun around the Paddock.

Red Bull really get into the swing of things, they decorate the garage with fake spiders web and hang a massive skeleton driver in the doorway.

Max goes all out with the Halloween paint but surprisingly Daniel is cautious and is jumpy every time the fake werewolf at the back of the garage growls.

One person who really loves Halloween is little Jack and he begs Susie and Toto to allow him to go to the Paddock in his costume.

The child had recently watched a movie and he really wanted to dress exactly like the main character. So he was now wearing a black flowing cape and had his little face covered in white make up with fake fangs in his mouth.

Jack giggles as he runs around the Paddock, scaring random team members and making them coo at him.

He’s having so much fun that when he sees Sebastian talking to Kimi, he decides to sneak up on him.

He creeps up behind the Ferrari driver, ready to yell “boo!” but Sebastian seems to sense him before he can and he turns around, looking in surprise at Jack’s costume. “Jack?”

Jack grins at him happily and hisses. “I’m a vampire!”

“A vampire?” Sebastian asks as he picks up the excited kid, trying to ignore Kimi’s sudden snort of laughter.

“A vampire!” Jack says proudly, showing him the fangs.

“Those are some mean looking fangs!” Sebastian says with a grin, knowing Kimi is trying not to laugh.

Jack smiles happily. “Do you want to know what vampires say?”

“Yes I do. What do they say, Jack?” Sebastian asks.

“They say ‘blah blah blah’!” Jack exclaims proudly, pretending to look scary.

Kimi cannot hold his laughter in now and he whimpers and puts a hand to his mouth, feeling Sebastian’s annoyance through the bond.

“Blah blah blah?” Sebastian asks with a raised eyebrow.

Jack nods.

A mischievous look enters Sebastian’s eyes and he nods at Jack. “So vampires say blah blah blah?”

Jack nods again, looking excited and happy.

“Like this?” Sebastian asks, turning away for a second before facing Jack and smiling with his fangs out. “Blah blah blah!”

Jack looks at him wide eyed and gasps, looking at him in shock and awe.

Kimi freezes besides him and suddenly the bond is filled with shock and horror. Sebastian quickly sends reassurance through the bond, hoping to soothe him, but the bond still lights up with the worry Kimi is feeling.

Sebastian tries to ignore it and winks at Jack, putting a finger to his lips. The little boy nods, still looking shocked. Sebastian hopes his calm is enough to soothe Kimi.

Sebastian retracts his fangs and smiles at the little boy. “It’s a great costume, Jack.”

Jack beams at him, his eyes shining. “Turn into a bat!” He demands, clapping his hands.

“A bat? Sebastian asks, eyebrow raised.

“Dracula can!” The boy nods seriously.

“Well I’m afraid I’m not Dracula.” Sebastian says deadpan as he lifts Jack up onto his shoulders. “But I can make you fly.”

He quickly runs off down the Paddock with Jack, making the boy shriek with laughter as he does.

Kimi watches them from the garage, not really feeling overly reasured, but seeing how happy Jack is with Sebastian makes him smile.

Sebastian brings Jack back over to Kimi and gently puts the little boy down.

Jack looks up at Sebastian and smiles, showing the plastic fangs. “You’re cool!”

“I am?” Sebastian asks, kneeling to talk to the little boy.

Jack nods. “But it’s stupid you can’t turn into a bat.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint.” Sebastian snorts, ruffling his hair. “But it’s our secret yes?”

Jack nods and puts a finger to his lips. “Promise.”

“Good.” Sebastian gives him a smile, looking up when he hears Toto calling for Jack.

“You’d better go.” Sebastian says gently.

Jack suddenly hugs him. “I love you!”

Sebastian hugs him back, patting his back. “Love you too, Jack.”

The little boy pulls out of the hug and smiles at Sebastian. “Blah blah blah!”

Sebastian laughs and shows his fangs. “Blah blah blah!”

The little boy shrieks happily and runs off back to Toto.

Sebastian stays where he is and tunes into the conversation.

“Did you have fun with Seb?” Toto asks his son as he carries him back to Mercedes.

“Yes!” The little boy nods.

“What did you do?” Toto asks as he catches sight of Susie waiting for them.

“He made me fly!” The boy grins. “I want to be a Ferrari driver!”

Toto splutters in shock and makes a mental note to have Lewis spend more time with Jack.

* * *

Sebastian tunes out and nods, satisfied that Jack would not reveal him. Besides, Jack was a child, they had huge imaginations. No one would believe him…unless he blabbed to Daniel of course.

“Why the hell did you do that?” Kimi hisses as they enter the Ferrari garage.

“He’s five, and did you see his face? It was like all his Christmases came at once!” Sebastian replies, shaking his head.

“What if he talks?” Kimi demands.

“Like I said, he’s five. Who’s going to believe him? You need to relax.” He gently takes Kimi’s hand and sends love and reassurance to him.

Kimi closes his eyes and squeezes his hand back. “I just…worry…”

“I know you do.” Sebastian leads him into his driver’s room and closes the door. “But I know what I’m doing.”

“Yes because you were such a genius that night you planned to scare Daniel.” Kimi rolls his eyes at him.

“He deserved it.” Sebastian says darkly. “You could have been seriously hurt.”

“And yet, here I am. You need to start looking after yourself. One of these days the wrong person is going to find out and what will happen? Some crazy Van Helsing wannabe coming after you?”

“Vampire hunters do not exist.” Sebastian sighs.

“They will if you get found out.” Kimi replies, his face showing fear and Sebastian can feel how scared he is.

Sebastian sighs softly and moves over to him, taking his hands. “I promise you. I will keep hidden and safe. No one is going to come after us. All I did was make a child smile, is that so bad? He’ll forget all about this when he’s older.”

Kimi sighs and nods. “Just…just be more careful, please?” He looks at him desperately.

In response, Sebastian kisses him deeply, pulling the Finn close to him.

Kimi melts into the kiss and cups his face, kissing him just as hard.

Sebastian pulls out of the kiss for air and looks at Kimi seriously. “I promise you, I will be safe. We will be safe. No one is going to hurt me or you, ever.”

Kimi nods, looking slightly reassured by his words.

Sebastian presses there foreheads together and looks into his eyes. “Now…how about we kill some time before the next practice session.” He moves to kiss his neck gently, making Kimi automatically tilt his head.

Kimi shivers slightly and nods, closing his eyes.

Sebastian smirks against his neck, letting his fangs come out, and bites down hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
